This Is Where It Starts
by KenzieeBear
Summary: After something that Raven had seen, was pure shock to her. She didn't know if it was the future, or just a figment of her imagination. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Or was her mind showing her how she really felt? [Beast Boy & Raven/BBxRae fanfiction]
1. Crash and Burn

Raven calmly sat on the couch, reading a book while the other titans were out. She didn't want to go anywhere. Today, she just wanted to spend time with herself. Or, at least she thought.

Beast Boy transformed into a cat, and sat atop Raven's head while she read her book. "Hiya Raven," Beast Boy said smiling.

"Did you need something?" Raven questioned, in a slightly angered tone.

"No, I just wanted to say hi," he replied.

"Then get off my head," she sneered. Beast Boy quickly jumped off of Raven's head, and sat on the couch next to her, transforming back to his self.

"Where's everyone else?" She questioned, closing her book, and placed a bookmark in her book.

"They're still out," he said and rested his head back.

"Then why did you come back, and start bothering me?" She placed her book down, and pulled down her hood, looking at him.

"I just wanted to come hang out with you," he smiled, looking back at her.

"That's never going to happen, Beast Boy. Just get over it," she said, standing up and walking off, carrying her book to her room.

"Aww, come on Raven! You know I'm fun to hang out with!" He shouted as she walked away.

The main room door shut, and Beast Boy's ears began to sag. "Why does she hate me so much?" He frowned and looked at the ground.

Raven entered her room, and tossed her book on the bed, sitting at the edge. "Why does he always bother me?" She sighed and ran her fingers through her soft, long, purple hair. "I need to relax." She picked up a few candles and placed them in a circle, and sat in the middle, and began to meditate.

Once everyone arrived back home, things were normal like usual, everyone was in the ops room, just relaxing. Raven, on the other hand, was in the middle of her meditation circle, passed out. She's been out for the past few minutes, and no one seemed to notice.

15 more minutes rolled by, and the candles in Raven's mediation circle were out, and she was still passed out on floor.

Beast Boy started to feel worried, but he wasn't sure why. He paused the game he was playing with Cyborg, and looked around the room. "Something wrong, Beast Boy?" Cyborg questioned.

"I just have a weird feeling, I guess it's nothing," he replied, and shrugged it off and began continuing his game with Cyborg.

Another 10 minutes passed by, and Raven was still knocked out.

Robin had walked out of the door to the ops room, and looking at everyone in there. "Have you guys seen Raven around? I just noticed I haven't seen her since this morning, before we went out," Robin said.

"I talked to Raven when I left you guys. She seemed angry, and I think she went to her room," Beast Boy confessed.

"I just checked. No one answered the door," Robin replied.

"Maybe she's asleep, or inside her mind," Beast Boy chuckled a bit.

"Guys, this is serious. Help me look for her,"

"Come on, Robin! I'm close to beating my high score!" Beast Boy whined while playing his games.

"Beast Boy, this is serious, she could be in real danger," Cyborg said and turned off the gaming system.

"AWW DUDE!" Beast Boy shouted. "Fine, I'll check the bedrooms." He said and stood up, setting down the controller.

He walked off and first checked his bedroom, then Robin's, Starfire's, then Cyborg's. He walked straight into Raven's room, and noticed how dark it was. "How can she stand being in here, it's always so creepy and dark," he said quietly. "I can't even see in here." He tripped over a candle and fell, landing next to Raven. Since it was so dark, he didn't even know. "She needs to clean up in here."

He heard slow breathing right next to him, and he started to freak out. He eyes went big in fear. "Anyone found her yet?" Robin questioned through the communicator.

"I have seen no sign of Raven," Starfire replied.

"Nothing yet," Cyborg reported.

"Beast Boy?" Robin questioned. Beast Boy was frozen in fear from hearing the breathing, which was slow and steady. "Beast Boy! Report!" Robin demanded. He was still stuck, he couldn't hear anyone, besides that breathing. He couldn't even think correctly.

Just barley a minute later, the titans showed up at Raven's room, and turned on the lights. "Beast Boy why didn - Raven?" Robin questioned, staring at Beast Boy and Raven in shock.


	2. Recovery?

Raven had awoke several hours later, completely confused. She was laying in the infirmary with an iv in her arm as her team mates anxiously waited for her wake.

Cyborg was messing with the computer that was laying next to the bed. "Glad to see you're up, Raven," Cyborg said taking a quick glance at her.

Raven rubbed her head as she sat up. "Ugh... What happened? My head hurts like crazy," she groaned.

"You were out for a few hours. Everyone was worried and waited here until you woke up," Robin replied with a faint smile, overjoyed that she's awake.

"Where's Beast Boy?" She questioned.

"I believe he went into his room," Starfire answered.

"He kept blaming himself that you had passed out. We don't know why he is," Cyborg said, taking out Raven's iv. "But, we're just glad you're okay."

"Why is he blaming himself? He didn't do anything wrong," Raven looked at her team mates confused.

"He didn't tell us anything," Robin replied.

"We believe he is keeping a secret from us," Starfire spoke.

"I'll go see him then," Raven stood up, and walked out of the room as the other members looked at each other.

Raven knocked on Beast Boy's door. "Beast Boy? Are you there?" She questioned, worried. "Listen, you shouldn't blame yourself. I can't exactly recall what happened. There's nothing to worry about." She slowly walked away. Beast Boy quickly opened his door and ran after her, hugging her tight.

"I'm glad you're okay," he smiled. Raven's mind went blank, then sudden images flashed.

Raven quickly pushed Beast Boy back. She had fallen on the floor, right on her butt. "Raven... What's wrong with you?" He asked, concerned.

"I-It's nothing. I'm just going to go back into my room," she said, vanishing.

* * *

I apologize I didn't upload sooner. I've been preoccupied with tons of things. Yoga, art, practicing my drawing. All sorts of things. I'm sorry it's so short as well. When I have the time, I'll make the chapter longer.

xoxo~


End file.
